


It might not be alright but we have each other(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [30]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anxiety, Fear of Death, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic & Podficced Works, fear for loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: After being stranded in the first realm, Kai becomes fearful for his own safety, and that of his loved ones back in ninjago, Zane comforts him
Relationships: Kai & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Library





	It might not be alright but we have each other(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It might not be alright but we have each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664091) by [BadFeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/chof2cv30bln9uz/it_may_not_be_alright_but_we_have_each_other.mp3/file)


End file.
